Wishing
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Wishing is the only thing one can do when the one you love most is the one that leaves your life. Story begins right when Maria leaves during the party. Most likely going to be alternate way that Maria and the Captain declare their feelings. Read to fi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I could lie to you and tell you that I do own The Sound of Music. But alas, it would be a lie….sigh

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first Sound of Music fanfic. A while ago I wrote a Harry Potter fic that I finished, and started another one. I have changed my name, I used to be Slytherin-In-The-Rain. Anywho, as I said this is my first SOM fic, I have no idea where the story is going. I write my stories as I go along, surprising my self even at times.

**Summary: **Starts at the party after Maria left. It will include all of the missing scenes between the party, scenes I would have liked to see and what I imagine they were. It probably will turn out to be an alternate of Maria and the Captain "find each other" but I am not sure, for the reasons stated in the Author's Note. Sorry if you want a more definite summary, I wish I could give you one. I also apologize in advance for grammar errors. When I type I don't realize the mistakes I make….sorry….

**Chapter One**

The stars were shining bright in the dark night sky and the moon was high. There was a slight breeze, moving through the trees as it always did, restless. The night air was fresh with the scent of summer, filling anyone who inhaled it with a pleasant, peacefulness that they didn't want to end. Everyone that is, save for one person..

There was a small, quiet click that lingered in the air as the front door of the von Trapp Villa was closed. The governess of the villa could be seen standing on the front steps on the verge of tears, clinging onto her guitar and carpet bag. Stood for a second, wondering if anyone would have heard the door closing. No, she told herself, the wouldn't, they were all in the ball, smiling and dancing. All of them, all of the guests, Herr Detweiller, the Baroness, even him…. Taking a steady breath to calm herself the usually joyous woman began walking towards the gates.

Upon reaching them Maria told herself not to look back, if she did she knew she would go back inside, after all she didn't even say good bye to the children. No, she couldn't look back. Taking another deep breath she pulled the gates open. As she closed the iron gates she had to look back, she didn't care, she had to.

As she look upon the house, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes did. The windows were lit and the mood inside reflected the weather outside, it was peaceful and happy. She looked at the spot where she tripped at her first arrival here at the Villa, she looked at the massive doors, knowing she would never again walk through them, and finally she looked in the direction of the children's rooms. She would never put them to bed ever again, she would never say goodnight to them again; she didn't even put them to bed tonight, Herr Detweiller stopped her before she could.

Maria was about to open the gates of the house to tuck the children in, she remembered why she standing in the dirt road looking at her past and not her future. Turning to her left Maria looked down the road she took the children down on their first outing together, when He was gone in Vienna and He didn't know His children, but now He was….

Maria turned on her heels and walked into the open road, there would be now bus this late in the evening, she would have to walk to the abbey. _Maybe I should wait till morning so I can get on a bus_ she thought to herself, but that thought quickly left her mind. If she had to walk to the abbey, so be it then, she would walk and she would cry the entire time there…

* * *

The guests of the party noisily began to sit down for dinner, chatting happily to one another.

"I wonder where my lovely dinner partner had gone to." the Captain heard his friend Max say from his right. The retired sea captain turned in the direction of his friend.

"Oh, Max, I told you she Is probably still getting ready, she is a woman afterall." Elsa said from the left of the Captain.

"But Elsa, she went upstairs a half hour ago. Does she really need that long to get ready, I must talk to her." Max replied.

"Max, you know how we women are."

"Yes, but she can usually get the children and herself dressed and ready in a half hour. Something I was never able to do." the Captain, spoke at last, a thoughtful smile forming on his lips and distant look appearing in his eyes.

"Well yes, but this is a party, Georg. Getting dressed for something this grand needs time."

"Perhaps I should go and check on her." Max said, beginning to stand.

Georg broke from his trance and shook his head. "I will go get her."

"But-"

"No, no, after all I am the host." Then turning to address the rest of the guests, "Please begin without me, I will return shortly." And with a nod he left the room.

As Georg von Trapp walked into the foyer his eyes caught sight of something he knew was never there before. Walking over to a small table that stood against a wall he picked up a not addressed to him. After opening and reading it, the always composed and calm man nearly sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Leisl von Trapp, the eldest of the von Trapp children was sitting on her window sill next to the window she opened feeling the cool breeze trying to ease the uneasiness she felt. Fraulein Maria didn't come to put them to bed. _Perhaps she was asked to join the party…_she told herself and was convinced that was it as she made sure her six younger sibling went to bed. But as she returned to her room she thought she heard the front to close. Looking into the hall she saw no one, suddenly the worry in her stomach worsened. Someone must have left, but who would leave early.

So now she sat staring into night, feeling no better than she had earlier. She tried reading, she tried humming to herself, without waking her sisters she shared her room with, the song Fraulein Maria taught them to sing about their favorite things. That was it! Fraulein Maria, she always knew how to calm uneasy nerves. Quickly and quietly she left her room.

She walked down the stairs in a stealth like way and up the others that led to her Fraulein's room. If she was caught she would surely be in deep trouble. Finally she reached the Maria's door. The door was cracked open a little and a dim light came from inside, the feeling in Leisl's stomach, worsened. She reached up and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Something was definitely wrong, she knew that now.

Opening the door Leisl was not met by her governess, but her father standing next to a window in the room, his silhouette on visible due to the light on the table turned on.

"Father?" Leisl asked, uneasily. Georg turned his head surprised to hear another voice. He was his oldest daughter standing next to the bed in completely shock, he knew his first of many explanations was about to begin, he tried giving her a slight smile.

"Where's," the young girl said tears forming in her eyes.

"Gone."

"Wh-wh-what?" Tears beginning to find there was down her cheeks.

"She's gone, Lei-" the Captains voice caught in his own throat. Saying it out loud confirmed was what happening.

Leisl gasped as she nearly collapsed on the bed. She stared straight a head, the words her father spoke to her repeating themselves in her head. She was oblivious to the fact that more and more tears were running down her cheeks. It wasn't until her father placed his arm around her shoulders in comfort that she was brought back to reality.

Turning she looked into her father's red eyes; "Gone?" she wimpered. The Captain only nodded his head before his daughter doubled over into his arms, soaking his shirt in tears.

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, the first chapter. Hope you liked it. More to come soon, and so forth.

The Lonely Goatherd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Yet again I must say that I (sadly) do not own The Sound of Music….sob

**Chapter Two**

RRIIINNGGG, RRRIIINNNGGG.

Sister Margaretta of Nonnberg Abbey woke with a start upon hearing the front bell ringing. Quickly getting up, she put on a dressing gown and hurried towards the front gate. After turning the corner down the hall and almost falling the nun saw a lone figure standing at the gate, not moving. _I wonder who it could be at this hour_ the woman thought as she approached.

"May I help you my dear?" the Sister asked while trying to cover up a yawn. The was no answer from the petite form standing in front of her. The person seemed to be in an other world, staring at the ground as if it were the only thing that existed "Excuse me?" The figure finally looked up realizing they were not alone.

As they did Sister Margaretta gasped. There standing before her, with a tear streaked face was; "Maria!" Maria tried to give a half smile to the dear Sister but as she began to shake as more tears found their was down her face. Hurriedly the nun opened the iron gates and pulled into a tight, yet loving hug just as Maria's knees gave way and she collapsed into a fit of sobs in the nuns arms.

* * *

Leisl woke to the sun shining on her face. Propping herself up on one elbow and rubbing her eyes she was surprised to see that she was in her governesses room. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back. Fraulein Maria was gone and she, Leisl, must have cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. Taking a steadying breathe she stumbled out of the bed, sleep still having a strong hold over her. In a zombie like manner she went to her room only to find her sisters, Louisa and Brigitta still asleep. Silently she changed into a dress and proceeded to the dining room.

* * *

Entering the dinning room Leisl's eyes fell on her Father's back. He was sitting by himself sipping coffee and trying very hard to focus on the newspaper he held in his hands, but failing.

Leisl took her respected spot at the table and pored a glass of juice before taking a long drink. Her eyes falling on the clock in the room the young woman was surprised to see that it was 10:00.

"How come no one is up?" she asked, remembering her two sisters asleep.

Looking up from the paper the Captain smiled, glad some one else was in the room so he wasn't alone with his thoughts. "Well, Uncle Max and Baroness generally don't wake up until 10:30, and I couldn't bring myself to wake you or your brothers and sisters."

"Because of Frau-" she couldn't finish her sentences knowing tears would threaten to fall if she did.

The Captain merely nodded. "Why father, why did she leave?"

"Who left?" Georg and Leisl jumped and turned at the sound of a new voice, Fredreich and Brigitta were standing in the door way. The Captain sighed, dreading what was to come.

"Will the two of you wake your brother and sisters, there is something I have to tell you all." Giving each other a worried look, the two new arrivals each gave a nod and left.

Waiting until they were out of ear shot Captain von Trapp turned his attention back to his eldest daughter. "She left this note." Digging into his pocket Georg handed to piece of paper he handed the letter to Leisl.

After reading the letter, Leisl threw it on the table. She missed her life at the abbey to much? How was that possible. Fraulein Maria never talked about they abbey. Why, all of the sudden, did she miss it so much. Almost instantly the sixteen-year-old girl knew there was more to the situation than met the eye.

"Where's Fraulein Maria?" Little Gretl's voice broke the tense silence of the room. "She didn't wake us up? How come?"

The Captain looked at his younger daughter as Leisl picked her up and sat the five year old on her lap, as the rest of the children took their seats at the table, waiting for an explanation.

Sadly the Captain began to speak. "Children, Fraulein Maria didn't wake you up, because…well."

"What Father is trying to say is that Fraulein Maria, she, she, uh.." looking around and taking a deep breathe Leisl finished what had to be said. "She left."

A stunned silence filled the room. Each of the remaining six von Trapp children staring at the table, registering what was just said. Finally Gretl's shaking voice filled the room.

"She left?" Nodding the Captain picked up the letter.

"She left this note." he said, before reading it.

After finishing the letter Georg looked at his children. The five girls were slowly allowing the tears in their eyes to slowly fall as the two boys tried hard not to let them. Letting his gaze rest on his younger daughter being rocked by her oldest sister the Captains heart broke. The five year old had no memories of her mother, and the one and only person who could fill that gap was threatening to slip from all of their memories.

**Author's Note: **There you have it chapter two. Hope you liked it, I don't think it was the best, but I felt it was necessary. More to come soon!

**Imnotacommittee:** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! I just loved the thought of the Captain staring out her window, glad you liked it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing….sob

**Chapter Three**

Louisa flopped down on her bed, grabbed her pillow, shoved part of it in her mouth and let out an aggravated scream. Upon hearing Kurt laugh and finishing her scream, the frustrated thirteen-year-old threw the pillow at her younger brother.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she said glaring.

After his short fit of laughter subsided Kurt threw the pillow back at his sister. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Leisl interrupted the two before Louisa could draw a breathe to respond, "Would you two cut it out." she said with a sigh.

"It's her fault."

"Is not."

"I said, cut it out. Do you want Father to come up here? He is already in a bad mood as it is. Something on the radio made him mad."

Brigitta watched on thinking and waiting for Fredreich to close the door. When he finally did the ten-year-old decided it was time to speak about what none of them had dared to speak about for the past two days. "I just don't get it.

"Get what?" Louisa asked.

"Why Fraulein Maria left."

"Because she missed the abbey." Marta said sadly, but matter-of-factly.

Brigitta smiled at her seven-year-old sister. "I know, but well it's just, I mean-" she said, choosing her words carefully.

Her six siblings looked at her, urging her to continue. "Well, Fraulein Maria seemed so happy to be here and she hardly spoke of the abbey, it was like she never lived there. And when she did speak of it she always said that she thought she would never make a good nun. And now here we are, Fraulein Maria-less because she missed her life at the abbey to much." She let it out in one breathe, then after thinking some more she continued slowly; "It just seems like there is-"

"More to it." Leisl finished for her. "I know what you mean Brigitta."

"Do you really think so?" Fredreich asked. Both girls nodded their heads.

There was a couple minutes silence before Louisa decided to speak her opinion. "Then let's find out why."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I said let's find out why she left. I agree with you two and I want an explanation."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?"

"Ask." she said while shrugging and ever so slowly a plan began to from between the seven siblings.

* * *

She didn't run off to the hills when the front gates where open, she didn't argue with Sister Berthe and she didn't sing. She had stayed in her room since her arrival five days ago. The only time she left was to pray and go to mass. She cried during the day, especially after praying, since most of her praying was for the family she left behind. The Sisters had tried to cheer her up, but she would just look at them and smile, tears threatening to fall. She hadn't spoken to anyone since her arrival, unless you count the eight words she spoke to Reverend Mother the morning after the party; "May I take my meals in my room?" And so she did. She liked being alone, she felt safe, safe from everyone's questions. Safe from the outside. It was just her and herself.

Maria had just finished a fresh wave of tears and was now staring at her ceiling. Thinking of how she was acting. She should be happy to be back, back home. But she wasn't, because she wasn't home. This used to be her home, but how could she call it that now. After having lived in the von Trapp home. After growing to love those seven children as if they were her own. After falling in love with the Captain.

Bolting up right into a sitting position Maria confirmed what she was dreading these past days. She was in love with Captain Georg von Trapp. She should have felt bad. She was sent to that house on God's errand, not to fall in love with her employer. But she didn't, she didn't feel bad. Maria felt the slightest bit of peace and happiness wash over her for the first time in a while.

Laying herself back down on her bed, for the first time since her arrival at the abbey, Maria didn't cry herself to sleep. Instead she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, with a smile tugging at the ends of her mouth.

* * *

On the same night Maria fell asleep smiling the children of the von Trapp house hold would ask their Father what happened after they left. They had it all planned out, they choose exactly the right words to say. They didn't want to seem to be noisy.

The family, the Baroness and Max where sitting together in the sitting room where the Captain had sung Edelweiss. Staring at the spot where Maria had stood the Captain was lost in thought of that day.

He could almost see her standing there in that blur dress of hers. Smiling that bright, beautiful smile. Staring at him with those rich blue eyes that never seemed to end. He just couldn't believe that she was really gone. The house wasn't the same without her. When she was hear the house seemed complete, so did his family, and so did h-

"Why don't we sing something?" Leisl asked her siblings breaking the silence of the room and the Captain's train of thought.

"I don't feel like singing." Kurt said.

"Not without Fraulein Maria." Brigitta finished.

"Well, we can sing a song she taught us." Leisl said, pretending to reach for the guitar they had placed in the room earlier that day.

"Like the one we sang at the party?" Marta asked.

"Oh, do you remember our song Father?" Gretl asked running over to him.

The Captain nodded with a smile on his face as he picked up Gretl and placed her on his lap. "It was absolutely wonderful." He said, tapping her on the nose. "After you all went up stairs everyone kept telling me how amazing you all were."

"Is that when Fraulein Maria left?" Gretl asked what she was told to say. Looking down, sad. Leisl was taken aback by her youngest siblings acting. _Us older ones have a had a bad influence on her, playing tricks and deceiving people._ She made a mental note, but couldn't help but smile at the thought of it too.

The Captain looked down at the small girl sitting in his lap. "Well, that was the last time I saw her. If I remember correctly she went upstairs to change for the party but she didn't come back down." Fredriech made a mental note of how the Baroness's body tightened and she looked into her glass she was holding after hearing the Captains explanation.

"Oh, she was invited to the party?" Louisa asked enthusiastically.

"If I remember correctly she was supposed to be my dinner partner." Max said. "You don't think my lovely charm scared her off, do you?" he finished, with a grin on his face. The children giggled.

"Only you could Max, only you could." Georg said, making the children laugh harder. Looking at his watch the Captain turned his attention back to his children. "I think it's time you should all get to bed." Placing Gretl on the ground, the Captain was about to stand up when Leisl stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Father, I'll make sure everyone gets to bed." Giving Leisl a smile, the Captain kissed the children goodnight one by one as the left the room.

* * *

Once in the hall that lead to their bedrooms the children huddled together to talk.

"So much for finding out why she left."

"Yeah, but did you see the Baroness."

"What do you mean Fredrich?"

"After Father explained about the last time he saw Fraulein Maria, Baroness Schraeder got really tense and she looked at her cup, it was almost as if she was guilty of something."

"Do you think she had something to with it?"

"I don't know, I just don't know…."

* * *

Baroness Schraeder was walking down the hall towards the kitchen later that night before she retired for the night. Max had gone to bed and Georg disappeared again. The Baroness found herself wondering, again, if she had done the right thing.

Passing Georg's study, she saw the light was on. Tapping on the door and hearing no answer she entered. The Captain was sitting on the couch staring at nothing.

"Just thought I would say good night, darling." Elsa said. When she got no response Elsa allowed herself into the room even more and tapped the Captain on the shoulder.

"Georg are you alright?" She asked, knowing all to well what the answer was.

Looking up the Captain smiled. "Of course I am darling. Why do you ask?"  
"You just don't seem yourself lately. That's all."

"I am just worried about the children, tonight was the first night in a while I have seen genuine smiles on their faces. They really miss Fraulein Maria."

"Oh Georg, they'll get over it soon enough I should think, children do you know."

Patting her hand, the Captain smiled. He knew what he had to do. Reaching over to the table next to the couch the Captain pulled a smile deep blue box out of it's drawer. He shifted his body so he could see Elsa better. "Elsa I have been thinking. And I would feel honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the tiny box.

"Oh Georg, of course I will." after the ring was placed on her finger Else leaned forward and kissed the Captain.

As she did a sudden thought hit Georg.

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Asking the woman I love to marry me?' _he shot back at his conscience.

_'Or are you using her as escape?"_

**Author's Note: **Yeah for me, two chapters in one day! Whoot! Hope you liked this chapter, more coming soon.

The Lonely Goatherd


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I have yet to accomplish the task of owning The Sound of Music…

**Author's Note: **Originally in chapter 3 it is said that the children decide to go to the abbey the next day. I have just changed that. Leisl does not decide that the children are going to the abbey. I did this because of reasons in this chapter and I thought the story would flow better if I did. So here it is, chapter 4!

**Chapter Four**

The seven von Trapp children sat at the dining table the next morning in utter silence. All were upset that they did not get any farther in their investigation of their beloved governess' sudden disappearance.

The Captain didn't mind the silence, he was lost in his own thoughts to care whether or not the room had exploded. What could he possibly be running away from that he needed to use Elsa as an escape? What?

"Father?" Brigitta broke the deadly silence.

"Yes, Brigitta." Georg replied half-heartedly.

Taking a breathe, Brigitta began to ask the question her brother's and sister's were all wondering, but not daring to ask. "Since, uh, since, Fraulein Maria isn't coming back, who is our new governess going to be?"

The Captain was completely knocked off balance by the question. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elsa try and suppress a grin. Inhaling deeply, he placed his hands on the table, stood up and began to walk over behind his ever so lovely Baroness.

"Well," he began, considering how to word his explanation. "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

"We're not." His comment had grabbed the attention of all his children.

"No, you're going to have a new mother." Apprehensively the Captain placed his hands on Baron Schraeder's shoulders.

"A new mother." Leisl asked, wide eyed, not quite getting the full blow of what was just said.

"Yes, we talked about it last night and we're all going to be very happy." His children stared at him like cod fish. With an inward sigh, Georg jerked his head, telling his children to welcome their new mother.

Starting with Leisl the children, very slowly, rose from their chairs and planted a kiss on the newest member of their family.

Once everyone returned to their seats, the dead silence filled the room once more. Only this time the silence surpassed the expression of dead silence, it was worse, much worse.

* * *

Maria woke with a sigh. Last night was the first night she had a peaceful sleep in a long time. She hopped out of bed and noticing the time. Running she began to get ready, if she didn't hurry she would make herself and the children late for breakfast. As she threw open her closet door Maria realized where she was. She was in her tiny room at the abbey.

Sighing, she flopped back down on her bed after getting dressed. She missed the children so much. Maria threw her leg into the air, as if attempting to kick something. Why did she leave! Why did she leave the house she loved so much!

_'You left because you were scared.'_ she told herself. Upon realizing why she was scared the same butterfly effect appeared in her stomach as they did last night.

_Knock, knock_

Slowly Maria rolled out of bed and headed towards her door. Opening it up she found the smiling face of Sister Margaretta. In response, Maria gave a half smile.

"Hello Maria, it's nice to see a smile on your face again. I just came to tell you that Reverend Mother would like to speak with you today."

The butterflies in Maria's stomach suddenly turned to heavy pieces of lead and her smile disappeared She knew what the Reverend Mother wanted to talk to her about. Giving a nod Maria replied in a whisper; "Thank you Sister, I'll see her this afternoon." and she closed the door.

* * *

Kurt threw the ball at Fredrich, miss judging his strength, and hitting his brother right in the stomach. "OW!" Fredrich stood up, rubbing his stomach and his bum which he landed very hardly on.

"Don't take your anger out on me!"

"Sorry, Fredrich."

"I can't believe it. Father is going to marry Baroness Schraeder." Louisa said, staring at the lake.

"I wish Fraulein Maria was here." Marta replied.

"When Fraulein Maria was upset she used to sing that song, remember?" Brigitta questioned.

"Yes, let's try it." And so they began to sing My Favorite Things.

The Captain watched the scene before him, from the terrace. The children had been quiet and kept to themselves. To add to his concern for them they hardly ate anything at lunch, very unlike Kurt, thought the Captain. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Children!" He said brightly. "What do you say to the idea of the eight of us going on a picnic tomorrow?" Smiles began to pass over the faces of the children.

"Just the eight of us? Really!" Kurt asked, excided. The Captain nodded in response. A wave of "yes" could be heard coming from the group before him.

"Why don't you all go into town and get some things for our lunch?" Georg continued on, handing over a little money so the children could buy the necessities. Giving himself a satisfied smirk the Captain returned to the house as the children quickly made their was into town.

* * *

Maria slowly made her way towards the Reverend Mother's office, the sound of her feet hitting the floor, echoing loudly. Each step echoed in her head, never leaving and the next building on the last until she couldn't take it anymore. She knew she would have to explain to the Reverend Mother why she returned.

Even though she had felt happy when she admitted to herself she loved the Captain, she still felt a little uneasy. She was after all sent to the von Trapp house hold under God's will. And now, she was about to say how she felt out loud, confirming it.

Maria looked up from staring at the ground just in time to stop herself from running head first into the door. Sighing, she knocked. "Ave." With another sigh, Maria faced her future.

Walking past her from the room was what Maria expected to be a new postulant, smiling brightly at her. Feeling obligated to smile back, she did, but only half smiling…it was the best she could do.

"You've been unhappy, I'm sorry."

"Reverend Mother." Maria replied, sheepishly standing from her kneel.

"Why did they send you back?"

"They, uh, didn't send me back, I-I left." Maria started, sitting in a chair.

"Left? Why?"

"I was scared."

"Scared! Were they unkind to you!" worry straining the older woman's every word.

Kicking herself inwardly for giving the wrong impression of the family she loved so much, "NO! No, I was frightened, I never felt that way before. I knew I would be safe here, here I would be away from it."

"Maria, these walls are not to be used as an escape, what is it that you cannot face."

"Him." the younger replied, barely above a whisper, letting her eyes fall to the ground.

"Him? Captain von Trapp?"

Maria slowly nodded.

"Are you in love with him."

Even slower, Maria nodded again.

"My daughter, there is nothing wrong with being in love." the Reverend Mother stated, smiling.

"But there is Mother! I was sent there on God's errand, to have asked for his love would have been wrong. No, I couldn't stay."

"Maria, the love of man and a women is holy too. You must find out how God wants you to spend your love. You have a great capacity for love what you must find out is how God wants you to spend your love. Yes, you must go back."

"Go back! Please Mother, don't ask me to do that, I beg of you!"

The old nun looked at the young postulant, knowing she should not make her do anything against her own will. Nodding her head she replied, "Alright, don't go back, just yet. But please Maria think of what I have just said. Please."

Sighing with relief Maria nodded gratefully and turned to leave the room, knowing her conversation here was done. "Yes, Mother." She said before disappearing behind the closed door. With a slight shake of the head the Reverend Mother sat down at her desk.

* * *

Leisl and her siblings had been shopping for about an hour now and were making their way back to the villa. Louisa and Brigitta led the group talking excitedly to one another about their outing tomorrow, Leisl had Marta on one hand and Gretl on the other following closely, with Kurt and Fredirch bringing up the rear carrying the baskets of food the bought. Suddenly Leisl was stopped as she collided with her sister's back.

"What? Why did you stop." The only thing she got in response was Brigitta pointing to the building near them. Following her gaze, Leisl gasped, Nonnberg Abbey. The seven children stared on, She was just on the other side of those walls.

Louisa broke their stunned state as she approached the front gates and pulled on the chord next to them.

"Louisa what do you think you are doing?" Leisl asked, whispering.

"I want to see her." No sooner did the words come out of their mouths did a nun approach them.

"Hello."

"Uh, my name's Leisl."

"Yes, Leisl."

"Uh, we, my brother's and sister's, we want to see Fraulein Maria." She couldn't believe they were doing this.

"Fraulein Maria? Oh, Maria. Please come in." the nun said as she opened the gates. "Wait here."

The nun that showed them in went and got another nun who approached them. "I'm Sister Margaretta, I understand you've been inquiring about Maria."

"We have to see her, will you tell we're here please?" Fredrich quickly answered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Maria is in seclusion, she hasn't been seeing anyone."

"Oh, but you've got to."

"She's our governess, we want her back."

"She'll see us, I know she will."

"We have to talk to her."

"I want to show her my hurt finger."

"Yes."

"All we want to do is talk to her."

Protest after protest came from the seven children in front of her. "I'm sorry, perhaps some other time." She said moving the herd of them towards the gates. "I'm so, very sorry children." Sister Margaretta said as she closed the gates and regretfully walked away from their pleading faces.

* * *

"Uh, we, my bothers and sisters, we want to see Fraulein Maria." Maria froze. That couldn't be. Not here, not here at the abbey. Quietly moving forward some more to hear better, Maria hid behind a pillar.

"..I understand you've been inquiring about Maria."

"We have to see her, will you tell her we're here please." There was no doubt in her mind now, that was Fredrich.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Oh, but you've got to." Brigitta

"She's our governess we want her back." Marta.

"She'll see us, I know she will." Fredrich again.

"We have to talk to her." Louisa.

"Yes." Kurt.

"I want to show her my hurt finger." Maria had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling at Gretl's remark.

"All we want to do is talk to her." Yes, that was definitely Leisl.

She listened as Sister Margaretta walked the children to the gates again, and she heard the latch close. They had been so close, but they were gone now. With a confident, comforting nod of the head, Maria turned on her heals towards her room, her mind made up.

**Author's Note**: There you have it, chapter four. So as you can see, I am changing making this a different way of Maria and the Captain "finding each other". Hope you enjoyed more to come soon.

**BlueStrawberries:** Glad to hear that you liked the capital H's, and the fact that you thought I captured the characters well. Thank you for the loverly review!

**Hepburn-Monroe:** Yeah, I created what the movie did not. What a loverly comment. I will definitely continue this story….thanks again for the great idea.

The Lonely Goatherd


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sigh Nothing….

**Chapter Five**

"Oh, don't worry about me darling. I'll be fine here, I'm sure Max will be able to be the slightest bit entertaining for the few hours that you are gone." Baroness Schraeder said as she walked Captain von Trapp to the front door where, on the other side, his children stood waiting for him.

Georg gave her a smile in response. Amused by her comment. She hadn't been officially invited on their outing, but the Captain didn't see it fit. A mountain picnic was not the place for Elsa, she just didn't fit into that scene. Not like another blonde that came to the Captain's mind as he thought of picnicking in the mountain. She fit in perfectly there, how he wished she would be joining them.

"Father? May we go now, PLEASE!" came an excited call from Kurt as he opened the front door.

"Of course!" giving Elsa a peck on the cheek the Captain turned towards his children and closed the door.

* * *

Maria woke that morning feeling happier than she had in the week or two she had spent at the abbey. She knew what she must do, her decision was made. Dressing quickly she went down to breakfast, surprising the rest of the nuns at the abbey. Half of them knew she was there and knew she had been taking her meals in her room and the other half were completely oblivious to the fact that she was back. Immediately she began to immerse herself in a cheery conversation with a fellow diner. 

After breakfast Maria made her way to the Reverend Mother's office for the second time within the past 24 hours.

"Ave"

Open the door and peeking her head through Maria gave a smile. "Maria?"

Maria approached the Mother Abbess as was accustomed and stood, smiling.

"What brings you here my daughter?"

"Well, Mother, I uh, I made my decision."

* * *

The children had led the way to their spot on the mountain, as they now called it. It was the same spot Maria had taken them to on their first outing. It was their special spot. And now, even though Fraulein Maria was not with them, they were sharing it with their Father. 

Everyone was chatting happily, they were in their own world here, all eight of them. None of them were upset about Fraulein Maria being gone, none of were upset about the Captain's engagement to Baroness. Every single person of the group was happy, the minute the reached the mountain a barrier was made.

"Come play catch with us Father!" Fredrich yelled as he, Kurt, and Louisa ran into the open with the ball.

"Go on Father, I'll set everything up." Leisl said. The Captain needed no more invitations and he quickly went to play catch.

After setting up the blanket Leisl engaged herself in a card game with Marta and Gretl while Brigitta laid down on her stomach reading her novel.

Every single one of them began to enjoy their happiest day in a while.

* * *

"And that's where Fraulein Maria threw the tomato for Gretl to catch and she dropped it!" Kurt said, going into a fit of silent laughter. 

"I didn't mean too!" Gretl replied, defensively.

The Captain looked down at the little girl, whose hand he was holding. "Of course you didn't, sweet heart." he said with a smile.

"That's also the spot were Fraulein Maria juggled the tomatoes." Marta said from his other side, swing both of the arms as she did.

"Juggled?"

"Yes, oh Father, she was wonderful!" Marta said giggling.

Simultaneously the two little girls holding their Father's hands, stopped in their steps. They stood staring straight ahead in complete shock until, slowly smiles started to appear on their faces. Following their gazes the Captains own face soon followed suit as his children started to run in the direction of their gaze.

There standing on the corner of the street, waiting for a bus to pass so she could cross was non other than…

"FRAULEIN MARIA!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There it is, chapter five. I know it's kinda short, but better than nothing right? ) More to come soon!

**Hepburn-Monroe**: Congrats! The quote from Mary Poppins was my inspiration for that line of mine. When I pictured the children in my mind upon hearing the news I immediately saw Michael's look. I was hoping someone would catch it! Glad you like the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Nothing…..

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update sooner. It's been a combination of being busy, laziness, and writer's block. But here it is….Chapter six!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

No sooner did Maria turn after hearing her name being called was she knocked to the ground by a happy Marta and Gretl, clinging to her waist.

"Marta? Gretl?"

"Fraulein Maria!" Looking around she saw the rest of the children standing around her, trying to contain their laughter of seeing her knocked down and smiling brightly.

Marta and Gretl were now standing, allowing Maria room to stand, but as soon as she did she was bombarded by hugs from all of the children, each talking excitedly.

"We can't believe it."

"It's really you!"

"We've missed you!"

"I thought you went back to the abbey." Question after question comment after comment came, until Maria held up her hands for quiet. The children immediately obeyed.

"Children, I am so happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"We went on a picnic! It was wonderful." Came Marta's happy voice.

"We where just on our way back to the house." Louisa finished.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Leisl?"

"We thought you went back to the abbey."

"Well, I did, but I just left."

"Why?" Gretl asked, getting a nudge from Fredriech for being nosey.

"Well, I was on my way back to your house."

"REALLY!" All seven children asked excitedly.

"Well, that is, if I am still welcome."

"And why wouldn't you be Fraulein?"

Maria shot her head up quickly after hearing a new voice. Subconsciously her cheeks turned read. "Oh, hello Captain."

* * *

The group of nine was walking along the dirt road that led to the von Trapp villa. In the back Leisl, Brigitta, and Louisa were talking happily about their governess' return. Kurt and Fredrich were in the middle, carrying Maria's guitar case and carpet bag. While the Captain, Maria, Marta and Gretl led the group. Marta and Gertl clinging to their governess' hands as they had their father's minutes before.

The Captain had been smiling for the past five minutes and he hadn't a clue why. Ever since he saw Maria standing there on the side of the street he couldn't stop smiling. He felt happier than he had the past few weeks. It was almost like a piece of him returned. Georg almost stopped dead in his tracks and his smile threatened to turn into a frown, but it didn't. The thought of a piece of him returning bothered him. Why was it that this governess made him feel complete….why?

* * *

Max and Elsa had gone into town for the day, and as Fraul Schmidt informed the family, they wouldn't be back until after dinner. The children where outside playing, while Maria got herself resituated in her room. She was so happy to be back, she felt like she was finally home. Suddenly a knock broke Maria from her thoughts.

"Hello Fraulein." The Captain said with a broad smile.

Blushing she replied: "Hello Captain, was there anything you wanted?"

"Hm?" Georg couldn't properly respond, he was lost, staring at her. Trying to find her beautiful blue eyes as she was looking at the floor. Lifting her head their eyes met.

"Uh, C-captain. I sai-id is there anything you wanted." She stammered out.

They stood staring at each other for a while. Neither knowing what to do, realizing where he was the Captain blinked, gaining back reality.

"Actually. I, uh, just wanted to see if everything was alright, that is here in your room."

"It's as if I never left!" She smiled, brightly.

"Good, good. And, um, I would like a word with you, after dinner, in my study."

"Of course Captain."

* * *

Dinner was filled with talking that seemed to have been missing in ages. The only one who seemed to be quiet was the Captain. All he could do was focus and his food and the young woman sitting across from him. And he didn't know why. But with a crash he was suddenly brought back to reality, after hearing the conversation at the table.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Brigitta?"

"You won't ever leave, will you. Um, you, uh, are here to stay. ?" She asked timidly.

Maria was dumb struck. She had made up her mind to go back to the villa, but she didn't know what to do next. Giving the ten-year-old a smile, "For now, Brigitta. For now." Was all she could manage.

* * *

"Fraulein, would you mind?" Georg said, beginning to stand from the table.

"Oh, yes, Captain, you wanted to speak to me."

"You're not going to make her leave, are you?" Marta asked for the Captain's side.

"Now why would I do that?" he replied, giving her nose a tap.

* * *

Marai couldn't believe the beauty of the Captain's study. Everything was a dark, rich, earthy color. Book upon book lined the wall. Books from around the world. First editions, second editions and so forth. The list went on and on. At the back of the room stood the Captain's desk and chair. To the left, a comfortable sitting area with around a welcoming fire.

"Please, sit." Georg said, motioning to the couch by the fire.

Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from Maria the Captain was suddenly intoxicated. The warm glow of the fire hid the governess in the shadows but at the same time showed off her features beautifully.

"Would you like, uh, something to drink?"

Chuckling at his formality, Maria the nausea she had been feeling subside. "No thank you."

"Right. Well I asked you hear because I was wondering why you came back."

Forget her nausea going away, it was back. "Well, I came back because I-I missed the children."

"Only the children?" He subconsciously kicked himself, why did he care.

"No, yes! Isn't it right that I missed them!"

He smiled at her, what seemed like, defensive response. "Of course, of course. But, uh, Fraulein, why did you leave in the first place." Subconsciously he moved closer.

Oh, dear God why did he mover closer to her. She felt her breathe quicken as she tried to move away from him on the couch. Was she ready to tell him. More importantly, _could_ tell him. "Well, I-I-I, uh, I."

"Yes?"

She couldn't answer as the door of the study flew open revealing a smiling Baroness whose smile suddenly dropped.

"Fraulein Maria. You've returned. Isn't it wonderful Georg?" She said, putting on a fake smile.

"Of course it is Elsa."

"The children told me and I couldn't believe it, I had to come and see it for myself." Then turning her attention to the Captain she continued. "I hope you didn't miss me terribly Georg. I hope you had a wonderful day, I did. Max took me into town to start looking at wedding dresses."

Maria's heart stopped. Wedding dresses? And before she could stop herself, her thought, left her lips. "Wedding dresses? Are you and the Baroness engaged, Captain?"

Georg felt his heart break as he saw the expression on Maria's face. All he could do was nod.

"You didn't tell her Georg?"

"No, I-I didn't"

"Congratulations, I wish you both every happiness. Now if you'll excuse me, it is time the children should be getting to bed. Good night." And with that she left, going to get the children, holding in her tears until she was out of the presence. No one in the house would see her cry, non of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is. Chapter six. Hope you liked it. I know I haven't really shown a lot of what the Captain was feeling and I thought now would be the perfect time to show more. More to come soon! Thanks to all those who updated. ) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Take a wild guess…..

**Author's Note:** Ok, huh, here is chapter seven, I think that's what I'm on. shrugs Oh well.

**Chapter Seven**

Maria had been back to weeks and something was happening to the Captain. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to her. He wanted to spend all his time with her. To hear her laugh, see her smile, get lost in her eyes. He didn't know what was happening to him or why this woman had such an effect on him. Something was stirring beneath his surface. Something like an emotion, or was it a feeling. It didn't matter, he liked it.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she watched the family…and Fraulein Maria walking towards the gates of the Villa. She and Georg had been engaged for what seemed like a life time and no plans had began to form. Oh sure, she had looked at wedding dresses. She looked at flowers. But every time she tried to talk to Georg he always seemed distracted. Maybe he really was in love with her…

* * *

"Fraulein Maria look!"

"That was wonderful Marta!" Maria laughed as she watched the girl do yet another cart-wheel. "you've gotten very good!" Marta smiled and continued on.

"My, my, Marta. Where ever did you learn to do that?" The Captain asked shooting a glance in Maria's direction knowing all to well where his daughter learned the trick.

"Fraulein Maria taught me, Father!"

Maria blushed as the Captain's found her again. "Did she know?"

"Yes, well, I, uh. Did one the other day and Marta wanted to know how to do it, so I just kind of showed her how and helped her."

"Well, what a fine job Fraulein."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Of course Fraulein." the Captain said, bowing his head.

Maria giggled to herself.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago and the children had just been put to bed. Maria sitting in a chair, outside, looking at the lake, and listening to the radiograph. The news on the Auchluss wasn't good. It was drawing nearer. Out of frustration Maria kicked the table and immediately regretted doing so. 

"OW!" Maria said under her breath, rubbing her foot.

"Easy, Fraulein."

"CAPTAIN!" Maria nearly jumped out of her chair, how embarrassing.

"Sorry, I, uh, didn't mean to startle you. Please, sit down." the Captain said, "M-may I?" He couldn't believe he stumbled on his words. What was happening to him?

"Of course." Maria said as she turned off the radio.

"So, I take it the news isn't good." he started, referring to her sudden outburst.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I must say, I was taken aback by your reaction." Maria blushed. "Well, what I mean to say is that I didn't know you felt so strongly against the Nazi, situation."

Maria nodded her head. "It makes me sick really. Everything they stand for is just so wrong. I don't know what I'll do if they get control of Austria. It's just to beautiful to be given into the hands of monsters."

Georg nodded, "I suppose we'll leave."

"Leave!"

"Yes, I have the slightest feeling that they will want me join their Navy. Joining them would be-"

"Unthinkable." Maria finished his sentence. The Captain gave her a half smile and nodded in agreement.

The Captain was captivated by the way the moon captured Maria. It was as if she wasn't human. The same way the fire in his study half hid her, but showed her off at the same time weeks ago the moon did now.

"What about you Fraulein?" For some reason he wanted to badly to tell her to come with them if it happened.

"I don't know. I don't suppose I have anywhere to go."

"What about they abbey."

"Oh, well, I uh, I left. For good."

"Left, why?" there it was again, that feeling. Hearing her say that was pure joy.

Maria froze. Was now the time to tell him, could she tell him, would she allow herself to. "Oh, I-I d-d-don't know, life at the abbey isn't really for me."

The Captain chuckled. "No, I don't suppose it is." Maria smiled in relief and at his remark. "I must thank you for allowing me to come on your outing today."

"It was no trouble Captain. The children love spending time with you."

"I suppose I have a lot of time to make up for."

"Don't think that way Captain, its all in the past. They don't blame you."

"I know, but I do. I really must thank you Fraulein."

* * *

Maria laughed at what the Captain had just said. Sitting her was pure bliss. The man she loved was sitting next to her, talking to her about nothing and everything at the same time. The weather was considerably cooler tonight than it had been in the past couple of days and Maria inwardly kicked herself for wearing a thin material. 

The Captain stood and took off his jacket, handing it over to her. "Oh no Captain, I couldn't." Maria said, stopping the action of rubbing her shoulders toe shake her arms in front of her.

"Fraulein, I insist."

"Really I'm fine."

"Fraulein, there is one thing you must know about sea captains. We never take no for an answer." And with that he put the jacket around her.

* * *

Georg sighed in contempt. Himself and the lovely Fraulein sitting next to him had talked the night away and were now sharing a comfortable silence, staring at the lake. Giving a yawn the Captain checked his watch. 

"Well, Fraulein, I must say we should probably go inside. It's 2:30."

"2:30!" Maria nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Yes, well, shall we?" he said, motioning towards the door.

They stood at the bottom of the two stair cases.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Fraulein."

"Yes, I did too Captain. And thank you for the jacket." She replied talking off the big jacket.

"It was not problem, Fraulein. Good night."

"Good night, Captain."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. Wow, this chapter was tough to write. More to come soon. Thank you to all who reviewed! ) 

The Lonely Goatherd


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing…

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't up sooner I have been debating how I want things in this chapter to be played out. Anywho, here it is…

**Chapter Eight**

"Darling, what do you think of boarding school?"

The Captain hadn't heard a word Elsa said. He was staring into the fire in the sitting room, remembering the conversation Maria and himself had had a few nights before.

"Darling?"

"Hhmm, oh, my apologies Elsa. What was it that you were saying?"

With a sigh, the Baroness repeated herself once again. "I asked you what you thought about boarding school."

"What about boarding school?" the Captain did not know why she was even bringing up the subject.

"Well, you know, for the children once we're married."

_WHAT!_ Georg couldn't believe Elsa just said that. But before he could respond Kurt appeared in the door way.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"We are going to row around the lake. Would you like to come with?"

Georg looked over at his fiance, forgetting about what she had just said. He hadn't really been spending time with her.

As if reading his mind Elsa spoke, "Go on darling, I am visiting with an old friend in town today, remember?"

"Why of course." With that, the Captain stood, gave her a peck on the cheek and walked towards his son, looking forward to a wonderful day.

* * *

Leisl, was oblivious to what was going on around her. Half hanging over the edge of the boat she was lost in her own thoughts.Today was perfect. Just like the past few weeks. They were like a family again, a whole family. Maria filled that gap. She wished Fraulein Maria would never leave. She completed the family.

Gretl laughed as she reached over the edge of the boat and splashed Leisl with water, breaking her thoughts.

"HEY!" Leisl giggled as she splashed her youngest sister back, but in the processshe accidentally hit Kurt.

"What was that for?" Kurt retaliated, and got Brigitta and Louisa wet in the process.

"Hey!"

"COLD!"

It began. All seven children were splashing each other, laughing hysterically, while Maria and the Captain tried desperately to get them to stop

"Children really. You need to stop."

"Gretl, don't lean over the edge."

"Kurt please!"

"AH!"

"Sorry Fraulein!"

"Children we must stop now."

"Children, the boats begi-" but the Captain never got to finish his words, as the group of nine was thrown into the water…again.

* * *

As best as the could the children ran from the shore of the lake to their rooms to change. Their father was anchoring the boat, and Maria stood, watching the children. Marie had to laugh as she watched them, as crazy as they could be at times, they were wonderful. She wished so much that she could call them her own. So much,…

Realizing that the younger of the children may need help changing Maria snapped back to reality and began forward. But as she did she slipped in the puddle of water she and the children had created. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the fall, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, Maria found herself in the Captains arms, his arms around her waist. Her eyes found his as she couldn't look away.

Georg couldn't even remember how the lovely governess came to be in his arms. All he knew was that she was there, her eyes locked with his. Staring into her eyes the Captain, felt that same feeling arise, and was now, for the first time, able to recognize it. It was something that he hadn't felt in years, something he had been searching desperately for, something that had resurfaced the night they danced, something he found in her eyes. It was love.

He was filled with pure joy, but was shocked at the same time, and it was that shock that caused him to drop Maria.

"Ah!"

"FRAULEIN! I'm terribly sorry." he felt so stupid, he just realized he loved this woman and he droped her, after he stopped her from falling in the first place.

"Oh, it's all right Captain." She said, allowing herself to take the hand the Captain offered her, rubbing her hip and blushing all at the same time.

When she was standing again the two became very close, again. Maria wanted to back away, but her feet wouldn't move.

"I-I th-think I sh-should go check on the ch-il-dren." And with that, she left the Captain staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Ah, my dear Fraulein, won't you join us?"

Maria paused in the door was of the sitting room. She had just put the children to bed and was going to get a glass of water before she too retired.

"Oh, no, really I couldn't"

"Please, I insist. As I remember the last invitation I sent you to join us, you declined. I really must prove to you that I am a wonderful dinner partner." Max said.

Feeling guilty, Maria stepped into the room. "But I don't suppose this is dinner, is it Herr Detweiller?"

"No I don't suppose it is." Max said, chuckling. "And if you would please, it's Max."

Blushing again, Maria nodded as she sat in a chair.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The Captain said from the cabinet, containing the beverages.

"Actually, I would love a glass of water."

"Water it is then."

* * *

Maria, Georg, Elsa, and Max had been talking for a while when Else decided it was once again the time to bring up the idea of boarding school.

"Darling, when I was talking with Josephine today she gave me the name of a wonderful boarding school. I think you might like it."

Maria nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "Boarding school!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself. "Captain, I know it isn't my place, but boarding school! I don't think-"

"Elsa, I will not-"

"You are right my dear, it isn't your place. Now if you please, this conversation is between the Captain and myself."

"Elsa, any opinion Fraulein Maria my have about the children, she has every right to say. She is, after all, their governess!" The Captain's anger was building. Everyone in the room froze, aware of the sudden fury in the Captain's voice. "And, as I was going to state earlier today, I will not send my children to boarding school!"

"But Georg, what about time for us? We will hardly have a moment together with the seven of them running around."

"Elsa, this matter is not up for discussion."

"Well, I think it should be, considering the fact that very soon I will be a permanent resident of the household. I personally think it will be beneficial to them."

"NO! ELSA!"

"If, you'll excuse me, I think I am going to get some fresh air. Fraulein, would you care to join me?" Max said as he stood offering his arm to Maria who took it without hesitation. She and Max walked quickly from the room, leaving Georg and Elsa behind.

* * *

Maria stood, leaning on the gate to the lake. Max had gone in some time ago and she was left alone to her thoughts. How could the Baroness think of sending the children to boarding school. Then there was the Captain, Maria hadn't seen him that angry since the day she and the children fell into the lake the first time. And then there was the fact that he stood up for her, when the Baroness said she was out of her place. Suddenly, Maria blushed and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"I see that once again we both felt like a little fresh air."

Maria pivoted quickly at the voice of the Captain, to find him standing there, rubbing his hand in his hair, and exhaling slowly.

"Good evening Captain."

"Is it?"

An uncomfortable silence consumed the two.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I really am far to out spoken, it wasn't my place to say what I did."

Shaking his head, Georg replied; "You did have a right Ma-Fraulein. You are the children's governess."

"Yes, well, still since the Baroness is going to be a permanent member of your family, I shouldn't have said anything."

"She isn't" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I bet your pardon?"

Sighing, the Captain spoke up, "The Baroness will not be a permanent part of this family."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, we've called off our engagement."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! Chapter..uh….eight! I think this turned out to be my favorite chapter. I know the part where the Captain drops Maria may be a little out of character, but I had to! Anywho, more to come soon!

**Singoncemore & SOMBABE45: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

The Lonely Goatherd


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I own nothing…

**Author's Note: **Ok, sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I have had writer's block. I had planned everything leading up to the Captain and the Baroness calling off their engagement, but I haven't figured out what happens after it. Therefore, the updates won't be that frequent, but I'll do the best I can.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yes….you are?"

"Yes,…you did?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

The Captain stared into the depths of the lake. The depths of this lake reminded him of two others. Two, crystal clear lakes that he found himself drawn to so often. Depths he got lost in, capturing him, making him wish he never had to return to reality. The Captain gave a small smile as an image of the two lakes appeared in front of him, along with the face to which they belonged.

Could he tell her the whole reason? Was it right to? Was now the right time, would he allow himself too?

"Well, the discussion of sending the children to boarding school led from one topic to another, until we finally realized that we weren't meant to be." In truth he didn't lie, he just didn't tell her the whole truth.

_Elsa and Georg had been talking for an hour, about their differences, what they were expecting to happen, when the Captain finally realized what he had to do._

_"Elsa, it's no use, you and I." When she gave no response, Georg continued. "When two people talk of marriage."_

_"Don't say another word, Georg please."_

_"As fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me, and our talk tonight proved that. You're much to independent, and I need someone he needs me desperately, or at least needs my money desperately." The Baroness, letting out a small laugh as she said the last part. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go pack my bags and return to Vienna where I belong." She walked over to George , gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed for the door way. "Maria is a very lucky, young lady, to have your love. I'm sure she'll be very happy."_

_Georg's eyes widened at her words. "Elsa, what, how?"_

_"Georg, please, it is obvious. The way you looked at her. I wish you all the happiness in the world. Good bye Georg."_

_"Good bye Elsa." And with that, Baroness Elsa Schraeder left._

Elsa had known, had he been that obvious? And yet, Elsa's statement still confused him, _'I'm sure she'll be very happy.'_

Elsa surely could have not meant that Maria loved him back, could it?

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Captain." Maria's sweet voice startled Georg, he had been lost in his thoughts.

Turning to Maria, Georg nearly stopped breathing. The moon was half hidden by a few stray clouds, and the little light it gave off seem to rest solely on Maria. "Wonderful." The Captain thought.

"I beg your pardon, what did you say Captain?"

Georg cursed himself, he actually said it out loud. "I just, said that I suppose Elsa and I breaking off the engagement is for the best."

"Well, yes, if it is what you truly feel to be right."

The Captain just nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Captain, I am going to go to bed."

"Yes, I suppose it is time I retire for the day as well." Together, the two made their way inside.

* * *

Maria woke with start as the door of her room was thrown open. "Whuh? Marta?" She managed to ask as she jumped out of bed and was met by Marta clinging to her waist. "What's the matter sweet heart?"

"I h-h-had a b-b-bad dream."

"Oh, Marta, come here." She said picking up the girl and sitting her on her lap. "It's ok, it was only a dream."

"I-it was so scary." The little girl said in a whisper.

"I know, I know. But your safe now, there's no need to worry. Would you like to sing a song?"

Marta quickly nodded her head. "Can we sing My Favorite Things."

"An excellent idea." Maria said, giving the child a kiss on the nose before beginning the song.

* * *

"…a b-b-bad dream." Georg heard Marta say as he approached Maria's bedroom. Standing in the shadows of the door way, the Captain watched the scene unfold before him, a smile of contempt forming on his lips. The lovely governess was a natural. Her mere presence was enough to calm jumpy nerves.

His children loved her as a mother. She was the mother they had been with out for the past few years. She filled the gap in their lives just like she filled the gap in his.

"….My Favorite Things?"

"An excellent idea."

Georg listened as the soft, voice of Maria filled the room accompanied by Marta's. The Captain felt all worried leave his being, not just because of the words of the song but because of the voices, well voice. For it seemed that Marta had sung herself to sleep. But Maria continued on. Her strong, soft voice finished the song, and the Captain let out a small sigh.

Maria looked down at the little girl asleep in her arms and smiled. Standing Maria picked up the seven-year-old and gave a grunt.

"She is getting a bit big to carry, isn't she?" Maria gasped as she saw the Captain standing in her door way, with a slight smirk. The governess smile back.

"Yes, I suppose she is." She said as she walked into the hall.

"Allow me to help you."

"Thank you Captain." She said, as Georg took Marta from her arms.

Together they began to walk towards Marta's room.

"I must say that I'm a sorry for spying on the two of you, but I heard her run to your room and followed."

"It's ok Captain."

"The song that you sang, if I remember correctly it's the same one I found you singing during the thunderstorm your first night here. Correct?"

Maria blushed at the memory. "Yes, it was." She said with a bright smile.

"You, know the children sang it when you were gone." When the Captain said this he suddenly remembered that he had yet to get an answer from Maria to why she had left.

"They did?" Maria replied as they reached Marta's room, bringing the Captain back from his thoughts.

Together the put the girl back in her bed and tucked her in. Georg gave the child a kiss on the forehead and went to the door as Maria did the same.

Once the door was closed, The Captain continued their conversation. "Yes, they did. I found them by the lake singing the song. I believe they were trying to cheer themselves up."

"Well, I hoped it worked."

The Captain nodded, "Yes, um, Fraulein?"  
"Yes Captain, if I may, ask you again, why is it that you left?"

Maria stood in shock, why was he bringing this up again. It had been a little over two weeks since her return and when he had first asked her that question. And now here he was, asking it.

The same questions appeared in Maria's mind. Was now the right time to tell him? Could she? Would she? But before she could answer a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Perhaps, it would be a better idea if we continued this conversation tomorrow, Fraulein." Thankful for his statement Maria nodded encouragingly in response, now she would have time to think of a response.

"Perhaps after breakfast then."

She needed more time than that. "Well, sir, I was planning on taking the children into town tomorrow after breakfast. Is after dinner alright?"

"Of course Fraulein." The Captain said with a bow of the head.

"Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight." He watched her return to her room and when she was out of hearing range, he added, "Maria."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there it is. Chapter nine. Hope you liked it. More to come soon, though I can't say when that soon is, but never the less, soon.

Thank you all so much for your absolutely fabulous reviews. I love hearing that you like the story so much! Thank you again!

The Lonely Goatherd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Must I say it again and remind myself of the fact that I own nothing?

**Author's Note: **As I stated last chapter I have no idea where I am going with this story, so please bare with me. But here it is, Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Maria woke with a grin on her face. As she stretched and looked at the ceiling she couldn't help but feel the happiest she had felt in a while. Sure, she was sorry that the Captain and the Baroness had to call off their engagement, but the man she loved was no longer engaged. Though she knew nothing could truly happen between herself and the Captain, it was still very nice.

Turning on her side and looking at the clock Maria nearly hit the ceiling as she jumped out of bed. It was 11:00! Rushing, Maria got dressed and sprinted from her room.

* * *

"Father?" Gretl's tiny voice filled the relaxed atmosphere of the sitting room.

"Yes sweetheart?" The Captain asked as he looked at the little girl sitting in his lap.

"Where's Baroness Schraeder?"

Immediately all seven children were looking at their father. The Baroness was usually up by now, asking their Father what he was planning on doing that day, or sarcastically arguing with Uncle Max.

"Well, Baroness Schraeder left for Vienna this morning."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"When will she be back."

"Actually, children, Baroness Schraeder will not be returning."

"Really?"

"But why?"

"Well, last night, after you went to bed, the Baroness and I decided that it was best if we called off our engagement."

Silence filled the room as the children took in the news, and tried to suppress their grins.

"Father?"

"Yes Gretl?"

"Does this mean that we're not going to have a new mother?"

The Captain looked around at all of his children, all of them knew the answer except for Gretl and maybe Marta. As his eyes made their way around the room they came to a rest on the door, where Maria had just appeared. She was standing there out of breath and red in the face from her short sprint. Her short hair was a mess and she was trying to smooth our her dress. He caught her gaze and found his breathe quicken.

"For the time being, yes."

* * *

Maria hated her luck. She had asked the Captain to speak with her after dinner, as she was taking the children on an outing. Which wasn't a lie, she really had planned an outing with the children, but she was planning on using that time to come up with good answers to the questions the Captain would be asking her. But here she was, walking along the dirt road, away from the villa with the Captain at her side. The Children had insisted that their father come with them, which she didn't mind at all. But with him being so near it was hard to come up with a reason for her sudden departure. All she could focus on were thoughts of him.

"Captain, I must apologize for sleeping in today. I'm sorry." She managed to say.

"Fraulein, it is no problem at all. In fact, I was the one who told the children not to wake you. You were, after all, up late last night."

"Thank you, Captain." Maria replied shyly, eyes locking on the ground below her.

"It was trouble Fraulein. Besides, you need your rest, looking after seven children day in and day out, who..uh..wouldn't?"

Maria could only smile in return.

* * *

Once again the family found themselves sitting on their spot on the mountain, and this time they had their lovely Fraulein with them.

Kurt and Frederick were once again playing ball with their Father. Brigitta was caught up in the fantasy world of her book. Louisa and Lesil were playing a card game and listening to Maria play the guitar and sing with Marta and Gretl.

"So, a needle pulling thread." Maria chimed.

"La, a note to follow so!" Gretl responded.

"Ti, a drink with jam and bread." Marta joined.

"That will bring us back to DO!" The three finished as Marta and Gretl immediately found themselves in fits of laughter.

"Marta!." Gretl jumped up from the ground, "Let's go pick flowers." Pointing to a spot a few meters away.

"Ok!. Will you come pick flowers with us Fraulein Maria?" Marta said as she stood too.

"Why don't you two go on ahead, and I'll set up everything for lunch. I'll call you over when everything is ready."

"OK!" Together Marta and Gretl skipped off to the little pasture of flowers hand in hand.

* * *

"And what are you two lovely young ladies doing?" the Captain had seen Marta and Gretl skip by himself, Kurt, and Frederick, grinning from hear to hear and wondered what they were up to.

"Father! We're picking flowers! Would you like to help?"

"Of course Marta."

After picking a few flowers the trio heard Maria's voice fill the mountain air.

"Children! Captain! Lunch is ready!"

Flowers in hand and his two daughters at his side, the Captain went to eat lunch.

* * *

Maria and the Captain were both propped up on their elbows, basking in the sun. Enjoying the silent company of one another.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Georg asked, turning on one elbow, towards Maria, while twirling a flower in his fingers.

"Yes, it is." She said turning her head to look at the Captain.

Their eyes locked and everything, along with the children's screams of laughter, ceased to exist.

"Absolutely perfect." And before the Captain could stop himself, he placed the tiny flower in his hand behind the governess' ear.

Maria could only blush under is soft gaze and touch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, Chapter 10. Just a little fal-di-ral and fiddle-ly-dee. Sorry it wasn't up sooner. This past week as been hectic. I'm in band and we had student leader ship interviews and drum major auditions for next season. I'm so excited because I am one of the Drum Majors! Yeah! Plus I just found out that WICKED in coming to my town! Whoot! Anywho, enough rambling!

**Singoncemore:** I again apologize for any mistakes. I have a really bad habit of not rereading the chapter I just wrote to make sure there are not mistakes. I habit I am trying to break. )! Thanks for the review!

**Lindainsweden & LizzyM87: **Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**Author's Note: **I just realized that everything I need to say I can say at the end, so without further ado I give you Chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Maria was sitting in the chair by her window, absently mindedly twirling the small white flower the Captain had given her in her hand. This day could not get any better. The sun was bright, the weather perfect, and she had spent the entire day with the family she loved to call her own.

As she looked out the window she could see all of the children in the garden, laughing about one thing or another. Suddenly Gretl rushed towards the house to be picked up and swung around by Him. Maria smiled as she watched the sight and didn't see Leisl disappear from the group. Maria wished so badly that she could be standing at his side when little Gretl ran to him. To walk towards their children arm and arm.

She had lied to herself, this day could get better. That day, the day she was considered part of this family, would certainly top this one. But sadly, it could never be.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Wha? Oh, yes, is there something you wanted Leisl?"

"Dinner's ready."

Maria stood, put the flower back behind her ear and walked down to dinner with Leisl.

* * *

"Fraulein Maria?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence of the sitting room where they had just finished singing a few songs before the children went to bed.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can we go on a boat ride tomorrow?"

"We just went on a boat ride yesterday. We should go bike riding tomorrow." Louisa said before Maria could answer.

"I think we should go on a picnic," piped up Gretl.

"We just went on a picnic today." Frederick answered her.

"Well, we should go on another one because I don't know how to ride a bike." Gretl said with as much authority as she could, but still crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why don't we just stay home and play around the villa tomorrow? It looks like it's going to rain anyways, did you see the clouds approaching?" Leisl said, trying her best to stop the argument.

"Children, really now."

"A boat ride."

"Children, we can-"

"Picnic."

"Ride bikes."

"Children, I think-"

"Stay home."

Chaos erupted. Each of the children had a different idea of what to do the following day and none of them were willing to give up their cause.

Maria looked around the room with wide eyes before turning towards the Captain, silently asking for help. Georg smiled, shook his head, and then shrugged before taking a sip of his wine.

"CHILDREN!" Maria nearly had to scream to get their attention. "We can discuss this tomorrow, but now I think it is time that you all get ready for bed. Come on now." She said standing up and ushering them out the door.

* * *

All Maria had to do was get the children to bed, and sneak back to her room and she could avoid her meeting the Captain.

"Leisl?" How could her luck be doing this to her, how?

"Yes Father?"

"Would you mind taking over for Fraulein Maria, I have something I need to discuss with her."

Leisl stared at her father suspiciously. But was reassured when Maria gave her a smile and a squeeze of the shoulder, telling her everything was all right. But there was something about the smile, it was if it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Thunder roared in the close, yet distant sky as Maria and Georg entered his study. So much for the nice, bright, sunny day that it had been.

"Please, sit." The Captain said motioning towards the couch.

Maria nodded and felt her stomach tighten and the butterflies rise. "Thank you Captain."

"Would you, er..like something to drink."

Even though her throat was extremely dry Maria shook her head. There was nothing in this world that could calm her nerves.

She had made a point to sit as far away from the Captain as she could. So she sat with her back against the arm of the couch, her feet crossed underneath it, and her hands clasped tightly together, resting on her legs.

As lighting flashed the Captain could see the state she was in. Her body sitting rigidly together, her eyes bearing into the fire, filled with worry. She seemed almost frightened to be here. He wished with all he might that he was able to wash away her fear. Take her into his arms and never let go, but….

"Er, well, Fraulein. As you know, I was, was uh…" he cleared his throat as another wave of thunder and lightning filled the sky, the storm getting closer. "Wondering why it is that you left us, the night of the party."

"Well…I…" she replied barely above a whisper, still staring into the fire.

"Yes?"

"I…I.." He moved closer to hear her better.

A flash of thunder, then lighting. The storm was nearly above the house now.

"I…"

Thunder struck again.

He moved closer, but this time because he needed to be near her.

"I.."

There was no escaping it this time. She couldn't escape.

"You see…I…"

He moved closer.

Another flash of lighting immediately followed by thunder. The storm had reached the villa.

Maria turned her head to look at the Captain for the first time since they had entered the study. But when she did she found her face unprofessionally close to his, oh God why was he so close. She met his eyes and tried to run. He could surely see the tears threatening to fall, and the fear and love that lingered in her eyes. How could he not? Sitting so close like he was now.

He moved closer.

She sat up straighter, also closing the gap. _What am I doing?_

"I….I…" _Dear God please give me the feeling back in my legs so I can run, please allow me to run away…_she begged.

Closer.

Another strike of lighting and thunder.

Closer.

"I…"

Lightning and Thunder filled the sky louder than every before.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Maria and Georg's heads shot towards the ceiling. Without sayinganother wordthey both sprinted from the couch and towards screaming Gretl's room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **He he he he he. This turned out to be another one of my favorite chapters. (sigh) Don't you just love the ending?

**Megankatherine: **fal-di-ral and fiddle-ly-dee is from Cinderella. I just really like that line and use it when ever I can. Thank you for the wonderful review and I'm glad you like the story! Thanks again!

Ok, so I might night update for a week maybe two. Why? Because my school band is going on our Spring Tour! I'm so excited. But I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

The Lonely Goatherd


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Absolutely, positively nothing.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. Please keep in mind that I wrote this on a tour bus around 9-10 o'clock at night while talking with my friends so it might not be the best, I already had to change the ending of the chapter because I didn't like it, so crosses fingers hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Lindainsweden:** You're getting your update right……….now! ). Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Maria and the Captain flew up the stairs towards the children's rooms. Simultaneously their hands grabbed the doorknob to Gretl and Marta's room, the Captain's covering Maria's. Time seemed to stand still as the two made eye contact. But their short moment was broken by the sound of Leisl's soft voice. Remember where they were Georg removed his hand from Maria's as she proceeded to open the door.

The two stood in the door way of the room to find Leisl sitting at the edge of Marta's bed with a sleeping Gretl in her lap.

"Father." Marta yawned with a smile before drifting to sleep.

Leisl carefully tucked Gretl back into bed before joining Maria and her father in the hall.

"Is everything alright, Leisl?" Georg inquired.

"Yes, the storm frightened them, but they're fine now."

"Thanking you for talking care of them Leisl." Maria said as she joined the conversation.

"It was no problem. Well, good night Father; good night Fraulein Maria."

"Good night, Leisl." the duo replied.

As Leisl walked to he room she couldn't help but think of how much her father and Fraulein look like a couple. Staning in the door way like husband and wife checking on the children. Leisl smiled as she laid down on her bed, that would be wonderful. They would be a whole family again and Fraulein Maria would never leave, she would be a permanent part of their family. Leisl wanted that more than anything.

* * *

Maria watched Leisl disappear behind her door. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Captain turn towards her, but she didn't follow suit, she refused to.

All she could think about was what had happened, or what almost happened. The thing she wanted so much had almost happened. They had been so close, unprofessionally close. She could still feel his warm breathe on her skin.

She remember the look in his eyes. It was if he…..no he couldn't. He was her employer. He could never feel that way towards her, ever. Yet again, the words of Baroness Schraeder ran across her mind.

_"And what makes it so nice is that he thinks he is in love with you."_

Could the Baroness have been right? And not for the first time the next part of the conversation played across her mind. _"Don't worry, he should get over it soon enough I should think, men do you know." _If the Baroness had been right about him loving her, maybe he hadn't gotten over her, maybe he _NO! _How could the Baroness be right._ He is your employer, nothing more, and her never will be!_

"Fraulein, Fraulein?" His voice broker her thoughts.

"Hm, oh, yes Captain." She whispered.

"I was, well I, I just, um….good night Fraulein."

"Good night Captain." Maria watched as he too disappeared behind his door.

* * *

Georg swore and kicked his bed. He had been so close, yet he knew he shouldn't have been as close as he was (literally). He had almost told her how he felt. How he needed her every being. How her needed to know about her past, her present, hopes for the future. How he needed to hear her life, see her smile, feel her touch…..

He wanted so much to take her in his arms and never let go. With a sigh the Captain laid in his bed and fell asleep with thoughts of his love in his mind.

* * *

Maria jumped as she heard a crash from the Captain's study the next morning. Knocking and opening the door Maria found a newspaper and some books on the ground and the Captain sitting at his desk, back hunched over and head in his hands.

"C-c-captain?"

"Huh, oh Fraulein."

"Is something uh, the matter?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Sir?"

With a sigh Georg von Trapp spoke the words he never wanted to hear come from his mouth: "The Anschluss has happened."

* * *

Maria had to grasp the desk to keep herself in a standing position.

"It, w-what! B-b-but, no. It can't, no." she said, staring straight ahead of her and sitting in a near by chair.

"I'm afraid so." Georg watched as tears formed in Maria's eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it would be alright, that together they could get trough this, but he couldn't. Tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"So, wi-will you be-e leav-ing?" She choked out as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Yes, I will begin making plans now, and when I feel we need to or I hear anything about them wanting me to join them, we will leave.

"I-I see." _No_, she thought, _no, no, no_. The only thing she had in her life, her family, was being torn away from her. She was going to lose them. The children she considered her own. The man she loved, they were going away and she would probably never see them again.

_Why? _Georg thought, _why, why, why._ The life he had here, the new life he had just re-established with his children was being taken from him, along with his home land. And Her, he would probably never see Her again…unless…

"Come with us."

"What!" Had He just said what she thought He did, or were her ears deceiving her?

"Come with us Maria, escape with us."

She wanted to, but could she be a tag along with this family, could she….._Did he just address me with out using the term Fraulein?_

"I don't know if I should."

NO! She wasn't going to escape from them, from him. Not again. Georg kneeled in front of her chair and took hold of bother of her hands. Looking her straight in the eye her continued: "Please Maria, I beg of you. Come with us, you can't stay here with those monsters in charge, I won't let you. Please."

"I don't know what to say…."

He took one of his hands and ran it across her cheek, never breaking eye contact as he said: "Say yes, Maria. Say yes."

He was so close again, closer, closer. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't. She had to get away.

Quickly she stood and backed away. Feeling their hands part the Captain reached for them again, he needed to, holding her hand seemed to calm him.

"Well, are you coming?"

"I really don't know, this is my home."

"Maria I love this country too. But I can't be hear with them in charge especially if the expect me to join their navy. And I refuse to allow you to stay here."

"But escaping could be dangerous. With eight people it will difficult enough, I will just be a burden. I could never allow myself to be that."

"Maria you could never be a burden. Besides leaving here will be just as dangerous as escaping. It won't be safe. Please, this family needs you. I ne-please, come."

Once again their eyes met. How could she refuse him? She knew he was right they were no longer safe here, no one was. Once again she felt his hand graze her cheek and his other grasp on her hand tightened.

"You're right. I'll come with."

The Captain felt himself smile for the first time that morning. He squeezed both of her hands again.

"Thank you."

"What do we do know?" We….they were getting through this together. Maria let a small smile cross her face.

"Max and I will begin making plans after breakfast. You'll need to get all of the children together, don't say anything that's going to scare them, just get them ready. When I feel it necessary we'll leave Austria and this house."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that in the movie they don't escape till the end of the summer-ish. So let's pretend that Maria's departure and return happened later in the summer. Anywho. There it is. Came out pretty good I think.

**Megandkatherine: **I'm evil? Cool, being evils fun. Anywho, thanks for the update. And fal-dil-ral and fiddle-ly-dee of course is impossible! He he…Thanks again!

**LizzyM87:** I'm glad you liked the think about the storm. And it definitely does described Maria's internal struggle, as long as the Captain's. And also there shall we call it some form of "tension". Thanks for the review!

More to come! )

The Lonely Goatherd


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Do I haffta say it again? Cause every time I do I get sad….

**Author's Note: **I forgot the place where the Nazis wanted the Captain to go, so I made if Berlin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes Gretl?"

"How long will we be gone?"

Maria froze in her process of packing Grelt and Marta's belongings. Could she really tell this precious little girl in front of her that she may never come back to the house she spent so little of her childhood again. That none of them may ever walk in the halls of this house, down the road towards town?

"I-I'm not sure Gretl."

Gretl looked down sadly. "Can I bring my dolls with me?"

"Can I bring mine too?" Marta piped up.

Maria had to contain her tears. This was tearing her apart. She remembered being Marta and Gretl's age and being inseparable from the doll she had. She couldn't bring herself to say no, she had already told the children that they needed to pack only what they needed, but she was sure that Marta and Gretl, perhaps even Brigitta and Kurt understood why.

"Gretl, you won't be able to take all of them, perhaps you and Marta can each pick your favorites and take them along." The Captain spoke from the door way. As the two girls put serious faces on to pick their favorites Maria mouthed him a thank you. He in return mouthed your welcome.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes, Marta?"

"Will you be coming with us when we leave?"

Maria looked over at the Captain and found a small smile on his face, before she could stop herself she smiled too: "Of course I am."

* * *

The children had been scared, Fraulein Maria told them that they had to pack their things but only things they needed. When they asked why the only thing she told them was that something had come up and they had to leave. But at the moment there were no worries, the were playing in the garden, with Fraulein Maria watching from a near by bench. Carefully Leisl and Frederick approached her.

"Um, Fraulein?"

"Yes?"

"We. Leisl and I, where wondering why we had to leave."

"I told you all earlier that something had come up and when we may have to leave very, very soon."

"We know, but-but we know that there is more to that reason, please tell us Fraulein." Leisl begged. "Does, does it have to do with the-the-the, uh…Nazis?"

Maria shivered at the mention of the Nazis. With a deep, prolonged sigh Maria nodded her head. She couldn't lie. And Leisl and Frederick where at that age where you couldn't hide anything from them for long, they where smart. "I'm afraid so, they've taken over Austria." She heard Leisl gasp and Frederick swallow hard. "Your Father doesn't want to live here with them in charge and he thinks they may want him to join their navy. Do you understand why we must leave?"

"Yes, Fraulein."

"And please don't tell your siblings, they will learn in good time."

"Yes, Fraulein."

"Leisl, Frederick."

The Captain had just appeared in the garden. "Yes, Father?"

"Would you please join your brother and sisters, I must speak with Fraulein Maria."

"Yes, Father. And Fraulein Maria."

"Hm?"

"We're glad your coming with us."

"I am too." Giving their Father a smile, the two oldest von Trapp children ran over to their siblings, putting on smiles.

"Sir?" Maria asked as Georg sat next to her on the bench.

"Berlin." He said handing her the folded telegram from his pocket. "They've offered me a commission in their Navy, I've been requested to accept and report to their station tomorrow."

"I knew, and you knew, something like this would happen, but so soon?"

"I'm afraid so. Max and I have planned everything. Tonight, when it's dark enough, we'll leave." Before Maria could stop herself she reached for his hand and squeezed it in a comforting way.

Giving each other a small smile they turned their attention to the children, all of whom were oblivious to their surroundings, even Frederick and Leisl had forgotten their worry even if for these few moments. Maria and Georg watched as those precious seven children enjoyed their last moments of being children for the next few days. Watched as they laughed away their last moments as children of Austria.

* * *

"It's not that it strains my back, but the fact that I am losing a very good opportunity to make money." Max said sarcastically, later that night as he helped Kurt and Georg push the car that Frederick was steering with the girls following close behind.

The Captain gave a small snort: "You had no choice."

"I know, that's why I'm making it."

"Why doesn't Father turn the motor on?" Gretl asked, as she clutched Maria's hand.

Before anyone else could answer Kurt said in a rather loud whisper, "Because he doesn't want anyone to hear us."

"SSHH!" Kurt looked down at the car again, feeling ashamed.

"Will we be coming back here."

"Some day Leisl, I do hope someday." Maria said sadly.

"Is Father going to push the car all the way to Switzerland?"

"Ssshh." Maria said quietly, patting the girl on the head.

After Kurt opened the gate and the car was on the road everyone ran towards the car but all where stopped in their tracks as head lights of another car turned into spotlights on them.

"Having trouble with your car Captain?" The cold voice of Herr Zeller broke the icy tension of the air.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we couldn't get it started."

"Karl, fix Captain von Trapp's car so it will stop." Quickly a soldier went to the car and turned the keys. Giving a small laugh at the car starting and patting the soldier on the back Georg shrugged at Herr Zeller. "You received a telegram today Captain, which you did not reply."

"I was under the impression Herr Zeller, that the contents of telegrams in Austria where private!" The Captain said, slamming the car door, and walking forward. Maria found her courage and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from going any farther.

"I have my orders Captain, and they are to take you to Berlin tonight, where you will accept your commission." the evil man said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible." He needed an idea, and quick. What could buy them time somewhere where there are a lot of people, somewhere where they could get lost, where it was noisy….that's it. "You see, we, all of us, are singing in the festival tonight."

"You, Captain von Trapp, performing in a folk festival?"

"Believe me, it will be a performance far beyond any I have ever seen." Max added, catching on to what Georg was doing.

"And these travel clothes your wearing?"

"Our costumes, naturally." Maria said, following the Captains lead but not knowing exactly where he was going with it.

"You couldn't possibly let the children down now, could you?" The Captain asked, an edge to his voice.

Herr Zeller stared around at the group, all eyes were on him. "Herr Zeller this night air is not good for the children's voices." Herr Zeller looked once again at the young lady. He recognized her from the party: the children's governess.

"Perhaps a slight delay will be alright. Therefore you will sing, you all will sing. And when you are done, you, Captain von Trapp will be taken to Berlin. Now if you'll get into your car, we will escort the von Trapp family to the festival."

"No escort will be necessary, Herr Zeller."

"Oh, on the contrary Captain, an escort is very necessary, very necessary indeed."

The Captain sighed and looked over a Maria, who gave him a worried look. Secretly he crossed his fingers and she gave him a smile before they both got into the car. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all those who reviewed, more to com soon. Thanks!

The Lonely Goatherd


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I ownith nothing.

**Chapter 14**

The von Trapp car was in a deadly science as Georg drove towards the Festival, quickly coming up with a plan. _It has to work, _he thought, _it just has to._ Looking in the rear view mirror he could see the two Nazi cars following closely behind, making sure he went no where.

Maria looked over at the Captain. She had only seen the look on his face once before, when they had gotten into a heated argument about the children upon his return from Vienna. _How could this be happening?_ _We are supposed to be almost to the border by now, not on our way to the Festival._

"Max when we reach the entrance to the Festival I will drop you off." came the Captain's cold voice.

"I was hoping you would, though I take it you won't be coming with me."

"No."

"Captain?"

"Yes, Fraulein." At the mention of her name, the Captain's tone immediately softened. Merely her voice was able to calm him.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" her voice sounded uneasy and almost carried a hint of distrust. She knew that she could trust the Captain, she would with her life. But now, when they had to make an impromptu escape, she didn't know what to feel.

"You'll see soon enough."

"But Sir."

The Captain was never able to answer her as the Festival auditorium came into view.

* * *

The street was crowded with people trying to get in. Cars where everywhere, car horns where honking. As they came to a stop, Georg found what he had been looking for. A dark alley next to the building, which he knew for a fact came out on the other end.

The car came to a stop in front of the steps leading inside. Max looked around at everyone. "I shall miss all of you," and with a small snort he added, "I shall miss all the money I could make." The children couldn't help but laugh as Georg and Maria smiled at Max. "Good bye to all of you."

"Goodbye Max."

"Good by Uncle Max." They all said together.

"We will contact you as soon as we can." Georg said.

"Yes…well, until we meet again."

"Yes, good bye." And with that Max left Maria and the von Trapp family.

* * *

As Max closed the door, the group in the car could hear Herr Zeller speak. "And where may I ask are you going Herr Detweiller?"

"Only inside Herr Zeller, I am after all the announcer of this fine Festival. Do not worry, the Captain is merely parking the car." With one last smile to the von Trapp car Max turned on his heel and went inside.

* * *

"Captain?"

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"Where exactly are you planning on going?"

"Well, I actually hadn't thought of an EXACT place of going but-"

"You don't know where we're going!"

"FATHER!"

"Captain, what have you been planning then?"

"A way to get Herr Zeller off our trail. That's as far as I got when we dropped Max off." the car moved closer to the alley.

Maria sat in silence. He didn't know where they were going? She was so scared. She didn't know what to do. _Oh, what would Reverend Mother say? _"The abbey." Maria said, just under her breather, thinking out loud.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We-we could go to the abbey. Someone's always there to answer the gate."

Georg thought. The abbey, it could work. There were most likely many places to hide and the alley opened right onto the road that led to the abbey.

"Do you think they would let us hide there?"

"Positive. I'm sure the Reverend Mother would be more than willing to help."

"The abbey it is then."

The Captain looked behind them as the alley was only a few meters away. As he looked he was just in time to see two cars cut in front of Herr Zeller's car. As they got a clear view of the alley, the Captain gave one quick look to Herr Zeller, before slamming down on the brakes.

* * *

Maria and the children gave a grunt Gretl even emitted a little scream to the sudden change ins speed. The didn't need to look back. He knew Herr Zeller and his men would soon be on their trail again, but at least he bought them some time.

As they reached the end of the alley the Captain was proven correct as two sets of headlights turned down the dark alley.

"Father, their still following us." Came Marta's scared voice.

"I know, don't worry darling. I need you all to trust me and Fraulein Maria right now, ok?" he said quickly turning around to look at his children.

Again a dead silence filled the car as Nonnberg Abbey came into view.

* * *

Maria rang the bell twice hoping someone would be close by to answer to gate. Soon enough the familiar sight of Sister Margaretta came into view.

"Maria?" She said as she opened to gate.

"Yes, Sister. This is Captain Von Trapp and his children." She said, giving the sister a hug.

"What brings you here Maria?"

"We need a place to hide."

"Hide?"

"From the Nazi's, Sister." The Captain said.

"OH MY! Come in, quickly."

"Thank you."

* * *

Georg stood looking out a window along with the Reverend Mother. He could hear the conversation that his children and Maria were having behind the wall. He quickly looked towards the heavens and thanked God that his family was alright and Maria was with them.

"Fraulein Maria?" came Gretl's little voice.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too." came Marta's muffled voice because it was her head was buried in Leisl's coat.

Maria looked around at all of the children and had to contain her tears once again. They all looked so scared, _how can they do this?_ She could barely stand the stress of their situation and here these seven children were, never complaining. She was so proud of them. She knelt down so she was eye level with Gretl.

"I know, darling. I know you're scared. I am too. But it will all be alright. I promise." she said, giving the little girl a hug.

"This way, quickly. I have a place for you to hide." Reverend Mother said, passing the Maria and the children. The Nazis has arrived.

* * *

"Oh, Reverend Mother, we never meant to put the abbey in this much danger." Maria said, as she followed closely behind the Reverend Mother in the dark grave yard.

"No, you were right to come here Maria." the older woman said, in a comforting tone. "In here, quickly." They had reached iron gates that held huge tomb stones that they could all hide behind.

The children and Maria filed in as Reverend Mother opened the gates. Once the Captain reached was on the other side, he turned to the wise woman. "Do you mind if we borrow your car taker's car?"

"I'm afraid our car will do you no good now. I've been listening to the wire less. The borders have just been closed."

_DAMN!_ Georg looked around in thought. "Alright, the borders have been closed, so" he saw the mountains in the distance.

"We'll head into those mountains and cross the border on foot."

"But Captain, the children!"

"They'll be all right, we'll help them."

"We can do it without help, Father." Frederick said, mustering up as much courage as he could. The Captain gave his son a smile.

Maria stepped up to the Reverend Mother to say her final good bye.

"You'll be alright Maria, remember: I lift up my eyes to the hills whence come my help."

"Yes Mother." Maria said, almost breaking down into tears as she gave the person she had considered a mother figure for years.

"Do not worry, I believe you have finally found God's will. I shall miss you."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll miss you too." With one final smile, Maria turned to help the children hide.

"God be with you." Reverend Mother said as she locked the gate, made the sign of the cross, handed Georg the keys, and squeezed his hand. Georg could only smile in return. Taking a final look, the Reverend Mother of Nonnberg Abbey disappeared from their lives.

* * *

The Captain knelt behind one stone with Leisl, Kurt, Marta, and Brigitta. Maria was behind and another with Frederick, Louisa, and Gretl.

"Fraulein Maria?" Gretl whispered.

"Yes?"

"Would it help if we sang about our favorite things?"

Frederick whipped his head around as he felt his heart stop, and saw Louisa had a look a horror on her face. Maria took a deep breathe and looked heaven ward. "No darling, now would not help. We must be very quiet. Here hold tight." She looked over at the Captain and saw him signal for everyone to be quiet as three Nazis made their way into the yard.

* * *

Slowly they made there way down the long iron bars, starting at the opposite end from where the family was. Maria held her breathe as the flash reached her stone. There were to many of them, they were going to get caught. Luckily they passed by onto the Captain's stone. The five of them had more difficulty squeezing behind the stone, but were not seen. Looking one more time at both stones a Nazi spoke, "Alright, let's check the roof." The young soldier couldn't help the feeling that he should recheck that area, he swore he saw a shadow behind tomb stone.

The Captain waited a moment before deciding it ok to leave. Quickly he opened the gates and motioned Maria and the children towards the near by stone steps, with Maria leading the way.

* * *

Georg nearly fell over Frederick as he came to a complete stop at the top of the stairs. "What?" he said, moving passed all of the children towards Maria who had stopped dead in her tracks. The Captain soon found what had caused the sudden halt. Standing up from being knocked to the ground due to running into Maria was-

"Rolf!" Leisl gasped. "Please Rolf, don't do this." she begged.

Rolf's head shot up to meet the sad eyes of Leisl and the infuriated ones of Captain von Trapp. Taking a step back he pulled out his whistle, ready to fulfill his orders.

"No, don't" The Captain said, taking a step towards Rolf. Panicking, Rolf did the first thing that came to his mind: he pulled our the gun, pointing straight at the Captain's heart.

"N-n-not another s-s-step, or I'll s-s-hoot." He stammered out. Could he really kill him, Leisl's father?  
Everyone was frozen. "Fraulein, the children." Georg said, pointing towards the battered down car taker's car. Maria hesitated a moment before moving the children and herself into the car.

"It's you we want, not them." the young man said, holding the gun as steady as he could.

"You're still a boy. Come with us Rolf, run away." he said, inching closer and closer to the "boy" who was now frozen in his spot. Quickly the Captain grabbed the gun and easily ranked it from Rolf's hands. "You'll never be one of them."

_HOW DARE HE! _Rolf thought. Gathering his pride back, Rolf straightened his shoulders and blew his whistle. "LEUITENANT! THEY'RE HERE LEUTENANT!" Quickly Georg pushed passed Rolf, knocking him once again to the ground.

He swiftly got into the car, started the engine and drove his family towards the hills. They were almost there.

Inside the abbey, Mother Superior, Sister Margaretta, and Sister Bertha, watched as Herr Zeller and his men could not get their cars started.

Quietly, Sister Margaretta broke the silence: "Reverend Mother, I have sinned."

"I too, Reverend Mother." Sister Bertha added.

"What is this sin my children" Mother Superior said, a look of puzzlement on her face.

Shyly, the two nuns pulled out car parts of the Nazi cars.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, that was a long chapter, well, at least long for me. Hope you all liked it.

**Lindainsweden:** Don't worry, they will get together soon in enough…in their own good time. Thanks for the review. :)

**meghankatherine:** I'm glad the period of them not confessing is good, I was hoping it didn't seem repetitive. Thanks for the review. :)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, though I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The summer moon was high and full, giving the mountain an almost ghostly look. A cool breeze filled the air as the von Trapp family and Maria climbed up the mountain. The Captain paused a moment to give everyone a second to breathe as they had just overcome a steep path way. Looking at his watch he could barely make out the time of 2:30 in the morning. He looked around at everyone else, they were all tired, it was apparent on their faces. They had been walking for at least 2 hours, maybe even three, Georg didn't know what time they had reached the mountain.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes Brigitta." Maria said before yawning.

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Gretl said.

"Can we rest now?" Marta asked.

"Yes, my we?" Kurt said.

"That would be nice." Louisa said.

Frederick mumbled out an agreement between two yawns and Leisl nodded her head in agreement.

Maria looked at all of the children who were falling asleep on their feet. Maria, herself, wanted to stop but wasn't sure if they could, if they had the time. She looked over at the Captain for some help.

"Just a little farther children, and then we will rest." he said. Maria gave him a loving smile, unaware that he could see it. The Captain turned and continued walking with a smile on his face for the first time that night.

* * *

"Fraulein Maria, I can't walk anymore." Gretl said, doing the best job she could at containing her tears.

"Oh, Gretl come here." Maria picked her up, "Is that better?"

"Yes." the little girl said, resting her head on her Fraulein's shoulder and immediately falling asleep as Maria began to hum a quiet song.

Gretl was a lot heavier than Maria thought. After about five minutes of walking Gretl's weight was beginning to become a burden. Doing the best she could to not wake the sleeping child Maria tried shifting the little girl, but had no luck. A quiet chuckle sounded from her left side.

"Might I help, Fraulein?" The Captain said, noticing the blush of Maria's cheeks even in the moonlight.

"Yes Captain, thank you." she said, momentarily pausing to carefully put Gretl in his awaiting arms before continuing their hike.

The two were walking side by side, with their shoulders almost touching. The closeness seemed to calm both of them.

"How have you been holding up Fraulein?"

"I'm alright Captain, a little tired, but none the less, I'm fine. And yourself?"

"I'm-" the Captain paused, he wasn't really sure of what he was feeling. He looked down at the sleeping Gretl in his arms, then turned around to look at the rest of his children following closely behind. Leisl was helping Marta while they, along with Frederick, Louisa, Kurt and Brigitta hummed My Favorite Things. Finally his gaze ended on Maria, and their eyes met. "I'm doing well." They gave each other a smile.

* * *

Leisl didn't like the idea of interrupting her father and Fraulein Maria, but she had to talk to someone.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes Leisl." Maria said, holding the Captain's gaze as long as she could before giving Leisl all of her attention.

"Could I er-um talk to you."

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"Well, could we talk, away from everyone else?" Maria gave the sixteen-year-old a worried look before turning to the Captain who nodded his head. Giving him a smile, she held Leisl's elbow to get her to stop walking and they waited for the rest of the family to pass them.

"What is it darling?" Maria said, looking worriedly in Leisl's direction. Thanks to the moon, Maria was able to see tears forming in the young woman's eyes.

"Fraulein, excuse me for being rude, but um-well, have you ever…well, what I mean…is have you ever, uh, been in love." Maria nearly fell off the side of the mountain. What was she supposed to say to that, _"Why yes Leisl I love your Father"_? Not knowing where Leisl was going with this, she answered to the best of her abilities.

"Yes, I suppose I have." Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, right?

"Oh, I'm sorry Fraulein I shouldn't have asked you-" Leisl said quickly, sensing her governess' uneasiness. "I just-" she couldn't finish as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Maria now had an idea what Leisl was getting at. "Leisl, it's alright, you can ask me anything."

Giving her governess a reassuring smile she continued on, "Well, how do you know…when you love someone…or when you stop loving them. When he stops loving you." Once again a single tear found its way down her cheek.

"I'm not quite sure, darling. I suppose it depends on the person."

"Oh, well…what do you do?"

That, Maria knew the exact answer too. "Well, you cry a little and then you wait for the sun to come out. It always does."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"There are so many things I think I should know, but I don't I just don't."

Maria gave a little laugh, "How can you. But I promise Leisl, it will all be alright."

"Thank you Fraulein." Leisl said, giving Maria a hug.

* * *

Georg looked at his watch 4:00 a.m. They had walked another hour and a half from when he had last checked. They needed to rest. They all did. Looking around, he saw a nice clearing in the distance, perhaps a five minute walk away. Suddenly a short scream filled the air, followed by his name being called. The Captain whipped around just in time to see Maria fall to the ground.

* * *

Running over to where Maria and Leisl where the Captain set Gretl, who was now awake on the ground before kneeling next to Maria; "What happened?"

"We were walking and she stepped on a loose stone a fell." Came Leisl's scared voice.

"Will she be alright, Father?" Marta asked, whimpering.

"Of course, it's Fraulein Maria." the Captain said, giving the children a semi-smirk before examining Maria for the first time.

She had a small cut on her head from the fall, but nothing serious. For that the Captain gave a quick prayer. Feeling very uncomfortable he checked the rest of her over. It felt very improper doing this, but it had to be done. Finally his gaze fell on her left ankle. It was already swollen and most likely growing.

He ripped part of his coat and handed it to Leisl, "Leisl, tie this around her left ankle and make sure it's tight, it's the best make shift brace we have at the moment."

"Yes Father, Leisl said, taking the clothe and beginning her task.

Once again Georg ripped his coat, but this time the piece was smaller. He took the small flask he had with water in it and wet the piece of clothing. Swiftly he began to clean he small scrape.

"Fraulein, Fraulein?" Maria heard her name being called and felt something wet on her forehead. Opening her eyes she could see the Captain sitting above her, apparently cleaning something on her forehead.

"Captain?" she said as she tried to sit up, but the pain in her ankle stopped her from getting anywhere.

"Easy, Fraulein."

"What happened"

"Well, you had a fairly bad fall, but nothing to worry about. You have a small cut on you head, but nothing serious. But I don't know about that ankle of yours. It looks pretty bad."

"So I feel." she said sarcastically. The Captain gave a small laugh.

"Leisl, Frederick, help your bother and sisters over to that clearing on the other side of that small hill, I'll help Fraulein Maria. Once we reach the clearing we'll rest." Nodding, the two oldest von Trapp children began to lead the way as Georg helped Maria to her feet.

Putting her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist. As they took the first step he felt Maria almost fall again. "Whoa, easy there Fraulein. Are you alright?"

"It hurts to much to walk." She said, wincing at the immense pain. The Captain considered his other option of transporting Maria, an option that wasn't exactly proper. But he didn't care, she was in pain. He hated seeing her in pain. Swiftly he lifted Maria off her feet and began to walk as her arms instinctively went around his next, despite how hard she tried not to let them.

"Oh, Captain, really. I don't think-"

"Nonsense Fraulein, you can't walk on your foot. And you need to be well rested, we still have a long way ahead of us."

"But Sir-"

"Remember Fraulein, sea captains never take no for an answer." he said with a smirk, as they shared a small laugh.

"Well, all…right."

Truth be told, Maria didn't mind the Captain carrying her. She felt safe in his arms, and given their current situation, the feeling of safety was a pleasant one. Before she could stop herself, Maria found her head resting on his shoulder as she fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

He liked the way she felt in his arms. He felt complete and at peace. There was nothing in the world that could bother him. It felt so right. Smiling he looked down her sleeping form. She looked so calm and peaceful, if it was all possible his love for her grew in that instant. She had given up everything to travel to escape with a family that wasn't even hers. His smile grew even wider.

* * *

The children gathered under a tree and all were fast asleep faster than the Captain could ever think possible. He knelt a laid Maria down and moved over to give he some space. After a while of staring at the stars the Captain felt something hit his arm. Looking over he saw Maria's sleeping head using his shoulder as a pillow once again. _To hell with it_ the Captain thought, and moved a little bit closer until he finally allowed sleep to take hold of him

* * *

Georg had woken five minutes ago and was now at the edge of a small cliff, looking into the distance. Just at the horizon he could see Salzburg. He could make out a few lights that where on in buildings, they seemed to dance under the soft moon and stars. Everything looked so peaceful from here, but in realty it wasn't. A cool breeze went from one of the mountain to another.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the soft voice of Maria said.

"Breathtaking." he replied looking her in the eyes, suddenly unaware if he was talking about her or the scenery.

A moment of silence followed before Maria found her courage to speak. "I really must thank you Captain."

"Oh?"

"Yes, for allowing me to come with you."

"It was no problem at all Fraulein."

"It's just-" before she could another breeze filled the air and Maria gave a shiver.

With out thinking the Captain took off his coat and put it around her shoulders as she began to protest. "Ah, ah, Fraulein how many times must I tell you-"

"Sea captains never take no for an answer." They both laughed before Maria continued with what she had been saying. "As I was saying Captain. You allowing me to come along means a lot. I don't really have any family left and you all have filled that gap in my life."

Georg smiled and rubbed her shoulder in comfort as a few tears escaped her eyes. "You have become part of this family Fraulein, I cannot imagine us leaving with out." she gave him a small smile. Once again a comfortable silence filled the air.

After a while Maria's quiet crying broke the air. "Fraulein, are you alright?"

"I was just thinking, Captain. Had I not returned from the abbey, I would not be here with all of you. And I can't imagine that. I can't believe that I was almost-"

"Shh, it's alright Fraulein." he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're here now."

Still keeping their hug the Captain asked: "Fraulein, I know I should most likely wait for another time, but, why did you leave?" She looked up at him briefly, with a tear streaked face. "Forgive me Fraulein, perhaps you would like to talk another time."

"It's alright Captain," she said, her voice muffled in his coat. "I suppose we never did finish our talk from the other night." Maria had no idea what she was doing, but knew she couldn't escape the situation.

"Then-"

Taking a deep breathe Maria 'jumped into the deep end'. "I was scared."

"Scared?" the Captain pulled out of their hug to look her in they eyes, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Of-of" she paused for a moment. She couldn't go any farther.

"Fraulein, what were you scared of?" Georg said, taking her chin in his hand and bringing her gaze to meet his. Looking into her eyes he saw the raw emotion that was there. He saw a feeling that he had hoped to see for so long, a feeling that he hoped he was really seeing now.

"Of-"

"Yes?"

"Of feelings," she took a deep breather, "my feelings for you." she said, barely audible. She tried to move her head away, but his fingers kept her from doing so. So she decided to move her eyes away.

Georg lifted her chin even higher and met his lips with hers. Maria could not believe what had just happened. Here she thought she was going to get rejected but here he was kissing her. _WAIT, KISSING ME! _It didn't matter, she had waited to this moment for so long, and it felt so right. The kiss was short and sweet, yet passionate at the same time. Pulling away the Captain looked deep into her eyes, "I love you." he said, before giving her another sweet kiss.

Maria stared into his eyes, she couldn't believe it. Had he just said what she longed to hear? "I-I love you, too." she said, her eyes giving way to new tears. "The Reverend Mother always says: "when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window."

"What else does the Reverend Mother say?"  
"That you have to look for you life."

"And have you found it, Maria?"

"I think I have… I know I have."

The Captain pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't believe this was really happening. For the time being all worries in him were gone. Pulling away he said; "Do you know the first time I started loving you? That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pine cone." he said, his laughter soon joined by hers.

"I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle."

"All my love." he said, stoking her cheek. She kissed his hand.

Once again the couple shared a kiss. Both where in heaven, they had professed their love to the other, and had gotten the answer each didn't think possible.

"Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Maria looked him in the eyes as another wave of tears hit her. "Nothing would make me happier….Georg." she said with a smile. Again, they shared a kiss, though this one was more passionate. "I guess the only thing left to do," Maria started. "Is to ask-"

"the children." she and Georg finished together before laughing. Their laughter subsided as they held each other in their arms and the sun began to rise.

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this is it. Tah Dah, they got together. I hoped you all liked it! I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your wonderful reviews and a thanks to everyone who stuck with this story from the beginning. You all are wonderful and I thank you! sob I know say goodbye, until my next story!

The Lonely Goatherd


End file.
